


come now, why don't we have a chat?

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: o'reader mine, come now, a simple chat is all I am asking
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	come now, why don't we have a chat?

So, tell me o’reader mine

Does it bother you

Does all that noise bother you

That same old voice inside you mimicking you 

Laughter loud as you feel alone

I know it bothers you

Everyone pretends that they can see that oh so old pain inside you

Loneliness is all you know

That windless wind battering against you

Oh come on now,

No need to cry 

Take a seat and talk to me,

Bare down thy secrets onto me

Make a wish and I shall see it be

Do you wish for freedom 

Do you wish for love

Do you wish for happiness 

Do you wish for an end

All it takes is a whisper

Come now

Let us begin

Shall I speak first or shall you?

Oh how kind of you to allow me first

Manners are of your standards

Low ones but enough for me

Everyone knows of that oh so dark secret you keep

Perhaps I am mistaken

Is it a light secret?

Oh well, a secret is a secret 

Although I am nothing more than words to you 

I can sense that you seek for something outside your grasp

Love perhaps?

Oh, silly, silly me

It is Death you seek

Or am I too harsh in saying that?

Suicide 

Murder

All things horrid 

I too, wish for horrible things

Don’t be afraid to wish it

Death will be everyone's end

You can begin it now

Come on,

Whisper that death to me

Oh,

Are you not happy with what I am saying?

Of course you are,

Everyone wishes for death, 

Sooner or later,

Why don’t you be the first to wish it?

Come now,

O’reader mine

Let us wish for it together.


End file.
